Warrior of the Underworld
by Erebus31
Summary: Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, Ghost King. Percy Jackson has been raised in the Underworld by his father and Uncle. He has been going on missions since he was 11. He is now 14 and has to get Bianca and Nico to the Underworld only to be taken to Olympus and to go to camp in time to save a goddess in chains. My first story. Perlia Open to constructive criticism. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Warrior of the Underworld

The man was outside the room his lover was giving birth in, pacing back and forth and shuffling nervously. He was hoping both the baby and its mother would be okay because he had not seen another woman like her in all his time on earth. The man waiting was Thanatos, the Greek god of Death, The Soul Reaper, and many other titles. This was his first demigod child and there were multiple reasons behind this. One being he never liked mortals and another being he did not want to condemn his child to a hero's fate.

The doctor caring for his lover came out of the room with a sad look on his face and he immediately knew something was wrong. The doctor took a breath to speak but was interrupted by the man saying "Are they okay?" with a concerned look on his face. The doctor shook his head and said "I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, but the woman died. Although, the baby made it through. Would you like to see him?"

Thanatos nodded his head, still unable to speak after the news. He then walked in the room with the doctor and his nurse was holding the baby and handed him to his father wordlessly. Thanatos took him and rocked him slightly. The baby then opened his eyes and the were a midnight black with flecks of sea green swirling throughout them. It almost looked like a whirlpool. The baby reminded him of his lover, Sally Jackson. He had her tan skin and high cheek bones. The nurse then asked "What are you going to name the child, sir?" Thanatos said " Perseus. Perseus Jackson." He then asked "How long will it be before I can take him home?" The doctor replied saying "In just a few days if all goes well, sir." He then handed the baby back to the nurse saying "Very well. I will be back then."

Thanatos left his child in the care of the doctors and went to the Underworld. He wanted to ask a favor from Lord Hades. He sent a silent message to him asking him to come to his throne room because he had to ask him something. Hades appeared on his throne and turned to Thanatos and asked "Well, what is it?" He then replied saying "I have had my first demigod child and am well aware of the Ancient Laws so I was wondering if you would take him in and raise him and I could visit. The only reason I am asking this is because his mortal mother died during childbirth." Hades stopped to think about it. He mused, thinking he could be a very powerful asset to the Underworld. He could do missions for both his father and Hades. Hades made his decision and said "Okay, but he must be trained to fight because he will start going on missions for the Underworld at age 11." Thanatos replied "Thank you Lord Hades. I'm sure he won't disappoint."

-A few days later-

If anybody was paying attention they would have noticed the man just walk out of the shadows into the hospital. Alas, this was New York and it had certainly seen weirder things. The man walked up to the receptionist and said he was here to pick his son up. The receptionist replied "What is his name, sir?" He said "Perseus Jackson." The lady said "He is in nursery 22b. Ask for a passing nurse to get your child for you. Thanatos replied saying "Thank you." Then, he was walking in direction of the infirmary. The man asked for a nurse to retrieve his baby from the nursery. She went in to get the baby and Thanatos began to feel nervous. What if the child resented him for giving him away? What if he was not a good enough father for the boy? All thoughts were squished when the nurse returned and handed him his son and he snuggled into his chest. He told the nurse "Thank you." The nurse waved him off saying "Just doing my job." Thanatos then traveled to the Underworld with the boy and went to Hades's throne room and called for Hades to come. Hades appeared and saw the child, then asked "Can I hold him?" Thanatos handed him the child and he opened his eyes and smiled while clapping his hands together. Hades lips went from a tight line to a wide smile and Thanatos immediately knew the boy had stolen Hades heart. Hades then said "I would like for this boy to be my champion, do you mind that Thanatos?" Thanatos said "Not at all Lord Hades. In fact, it would be an honor." Hades then put his thumb on the infant's forehead and chanted something in Ancient Greek. His eyes now had less fleck of sea green and were almost all the way black. He had lost some of the tan gained from his mother. Some of his body fat had been replaced with muscle. Thanatos then said "Thank you for this, I am in your debt." Hades then replied in a whisper because the child had fallen asleep "Nonsense, This is my champion, you owe me nothing." Thanatos was, to say the least, shocked that those words came out of his mouth. He then said "Okay, well would you like for me to set up his room and take him there?" Hades passed the child to Thanatos and said "Yes please, but make sure it is right across from mine. I would like to be able to hear the child." Thanatos replied "Of course, milord." He then took the child in his room and placed him in a crib he had conjured. He said to the sleeping baby "I promise to be the best father I can be to you. I swear this upon the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the background, showing the completion of the promise.


	2. Mission goes wrong Sorta

Warrior of the Underworld

-13 years later-

Percy's POV

Man, I am exhausted from yet another day of training. Don't get me wrong, I love to train but sometimes it is too much. I train until I don't get it wrong, whether it be training with Achilles, Perseus the First, Bellerophon, or somebody else. The only weapon I have yet to master is the bow and arrow. This is only because when I started I was abysmal with it when I first started to train but I am competent with it now. The only days I get off are Saturdays or when I am chasing down another lost soul. I flop down on my bed and just as I am about to doze off, Hades calls me to the throne room so I just walk to the nearest shadow and into the throne room. I can do that without a second thought now. Uncle notices me enter and turns to me saying "It is time for you to pick up my children." I replied asking "The twins?" He then says " Yes Percy." I asked "When do I go?" He notices my look of excitement and sighs saying "Tomorrow Perseus, tonight you need to rest." I then ask "Will dad be here tomorrow to see me off?" Hades smiles at this and says "Of course. do you think he would break tradition of seeing you before every mission?" I didn't have an answer to that so I just replied saying "True, true. I'm going back to my room to sleep for tomorrow. Night Uncle." He replies "Good night, champion.' I smiled at that. Then, I got to my room by the shadows and fell onto my bed not even bothering to change out of my training clothes. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-The next Morning-

I quickly got up but then remembered the mission is not until tonight so I decided to go get some light training in just to break a little sweat. I called forth an army of about 80 undead and summoned my dual Stygian Iron swords. Their names are ξυστικη (Justice) and Ξυδγεμεντ (Judgement) I work with dual swords the best out of everything. I told the army to fight me and when the first one charged at me I simply sidestepped and swung and upwards slash at it going from the right rib cage to the left shoulder and it burst into dust. After that, I ran into the army and twirled and spun and sidestepped their weapons slashing a head off here stabbing through the chest there until about 10 stepped back and started shooting arrows so i begun to swing my swords in front of me protectively while I lash out with the shadows and breaking the archers to dust until focusing back on the main horde. There were only about 20 left, so I decided that I wouldn't play any longer because I need to get ready for my mission. Shadow tentacles hit the warriors while i slashed and hacked my way through. I thought to myself 'Not bad, not bad. Could have been better though. I decided to go get ready so I went to my room and slipped off my shirt and shorts. I put on a sea green shirt in reminder of my mom that I never knew. I heard I got the sea green flecks from her. I then slipped on a black hoodie with some black jeans and black converse. My favorite outfit.

I went to the throne room to tell him I am starting the mission. I got there to see him and Aunt Persephone arguing. I thought 'What this time?' I said to them " Hey, Uncle, Aunt, I'm off to my mission. Can you call dad?" Hades told him to come through telepathic communication. I still think that is so cool. Dad appeared just a second later and came up to me hugging me saying "Good luck out there. I'll be watching you." I said "Thanks dad. I'll make you proud." he pulled back and smiled saying "You already have." My face broke into a huge grin at that. "I'm leaving. Bye guys. See you later."

I shadow traveled to Westover High where they were at having a dance. I walked over to the punch bowl as I noticed them sitting in the corner talking. Bianca looked about my age and Nico looked to be about 11. I then walked over to them, but not before noticing three other demigods and a monster. He looked to be the Manticore. Good, a little challenge, I like it. As I got to them I asked if Nico minded if I danced with his sister being polite before asking her. He smirked and said "Go ahead." So I turned to her and asked "Would you like to dance with me?" Bianca nodded shyly before taking my hand while I led her to the dance floor. It just so happened to be a slow song so I put my hands on her waist while she put hers around my neck. Then, one of the demigods came over and asked her to dance while she was with me. He also said it like he wasn't expecting no for an answer but that is exactly what he got. He looked furious. I then looked over at Nico to see him being escorted out by Dr. Thorn. I told Bianca "We need to go Dr. Thorn has your brother and he is not who you think he is." Bianca looked confused but nodded while we raced after them. We only caught up to him once we got out of the school. Nico looked terrified. I yelled at him to get his hands off him and nobody gets hurt. He growled at me before saying " I'll kill him if you step closer." He then changed into the Manticore. I summoned 10 skeletons to guard Bianca before shadow travelling behind the manticore and stabbing him with a dagger. He stumbled forward and then I told him to run to Bianca and I'll get them to their father and they looked at me weirdly but nodded nonetheless. I'm glad they were in the shadows cause I willed the shadows to take them to their fathers throne room. I then summoned my swords and ran forward striking the spikes he sent at me. Only then did I notice the silver in the trees and the other demigods running out of the school. I cursed and kept running but he leaped over me so he had his back to the cliff. Then, a huntress stepped out of the trees with a bow pointed at the manticore saying "Permission to kill, milady?" Lady Artemis stepped out of the trees and said "Permission granted." The manticore then said "Direct interference isn't allowed." Artemis then said "You are in my domain which makes it eligible." The manticore then leaped forward grabbing the huntresses shirt before running off the cliff. I then decided to run off the cliff with my wings out in a dive before throwing three knives at the manticore before it dissolved to dust and i grabbed the huntress bridal style before coming back up the cliff.

Artemis' POV

The stupid boy ran off the cliff probably trying to be a hero like all other stupid boys. Then, I noticed he came back up the cliff with wings before he set her down and stepped away from her before bowing to me saying "Lady Artemis." with respect. That confused me. How well informed is this boy and who is he? I then said "Who are you boy?" with a sneer on my face. He just stated his name. "Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy." He then turned to the other demigods who I just noticed was there before saying "Thanks for the help" voice full of sarcasm. The boy, son of Poseidon I believe grunted before saying "Shut it. Who are you and why are you interfering with a quest for Olympus, weakling?" He just raised an eyebrow at this and said "I sent them to their father so they won't die on Olympus." I was surprised at that and asked "How do you know who their father is and why would they be killed?" He turned to look at me and said "I work for their father and because Zeus killed their mother so what would be stopping him from killing them?" That caught me by surprise but I quickly recovered and said "Well, you are going to accompany me to Olympus then." He just cocked eyebrow again before shrugging his shoulders and saying "Okay." I turned to Zoe and told her to set up camp while I go to Olympus to figure out the fate of the boy. She merely nodded before turning to walk away. I then told the quest members, the daughter of Zeus, the daughter of Athena, and the stupid boy from Poseidon to stay here while I'm at Olympus. They nodded but the boy decided to say something to me "Sure thing, sweetheart." I was furious but before I could do anything the boy was up against the nearest tree with a knife at his throat and Perseus saying something to him "Respect Lady Artemis because my conscience won't be guilty if I slide this knife across your throat. There's a reason she hates boys and you are the epitome of it so shut it and be respectful." I was shocked. The boy nodded the best he could with a knife at his throat and Perseus sheathed his dagger before turning to me and saying "Sorry Lady Artemis. I hate people like that so I get angry when shit like that happens." I just nodded and flashed us to Olympus. I called for a council meeting. They all flashed in one by one.

Percy POV

After they all flashed in Artemis said "This boy here interfered on my quest to get the two demigods and now they are gone to whoever their father is whom the boy works for." Zeus then turned to me and asked "Who are you? Why do you not bow? And why did you interfere on a quest for the Olympians?" I just answered with a stoic face and flat tone "I'm Percy Jackson, I bow to the people I respect, and so you would not kill them like their mother." Zeus looked surprised before getting angry and aimed his bolt at me before Hades and dad flashed in and the shadows ripped away the bolt. I then turned to dad and ran and hugged him before bowing to Hades and then turning to the Olympians again. Boy, does Zeus look pissed. He boomed "Why are you two here and interrupting a meeting?!" Dad answered that saying "You will not harm a hair on my sons head got that _oh almighty King of the_ _Gods_?" Hades seconded that. I then interrupted stating my full titles saying "Now that you know, I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, and the Ghost King." My crown then descended on my head from the shadows. I then turned to Poseidon and said "Your boy needs to learn respect. He tried to hit on Lady Artemis of all people." Poseidon looked furious before grabbing his trident before that was ripped out of his hands like the bolt. Dad look ready to murder someone and hades made shadows cover the entire room and then the room dropped almost thirty degrees. Hades and dad was trembling with rage Hades bellowed "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY CHAMPION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT POSEIDON?!" Poseidon paled visibly before nodding vigorously. Hades just nodded before saying "Good." Zeus then said I had to go to Camp Half-Blood which made me mad but excited at the same time. Dad and Hades both agreed on me going for the summer but staying in the Underworld for the rest of the time. Dad and Uncle Hades gave me hugs before they left and the last thing I heard before shadow travelling out of there was Zeus roaring "MEETING DISMISSED!"


	3. First time in camp

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy POV

When I shadow travelled out of the throne room, I went to my room in the Under world to pack my things seeing as I was staying in that wretched camp for the time being. I couldn't believe I was being forced to go there for the summer. I would have much rather ggone to the Roman camp. They are more disciplined and better warriors. They would've been a much better challenge. Oh well, might as well whip this camp into some soldiers. To be honest, I'm secretly hoping that there would be some pompous arrogant brats that need to be put down a peg or two. Maybe one of Uncle'Uncle's brothers kids. That would be nice. Oh shit, I didn't even realize I was done packing. Great, now I have to go to this wretched camp. I really wanted to go slow so I decided to just shadow travel to the tree. Thalia's tree, I believe. I get there only to be faced with the entire camp and Chiron. I turned to Chiron and asked "I assume you know what happened on Olympus so where will I be staying?" Chiron replied saying "I have a room in the Big House set up for you." I was about to pull out my wings and fly over there but it looks like a sea scum wants to say something. He said "Chiron who is this guy?" I decided to stick around and see what the old centaur says. Chiron replied "This is Perseus Jackson." I raised an eyebrow at that and asked "You aren't going to tell sea scum who my parentage and titles are?" Chiron shifted nervously and was about to say something but was cut off by the son of Poseidon saying "My name is Andrew and I am the best warrior at this camp and it's leader so you will answer my questions and not talk to me like that. Got it?" I just laughed in his face as I recognized him. "You're the idiot that stood there while I rescued the twins. Don't you remember me? I held a knife to your throat for disrespecting Lady Artemis. Besides, if your the best this camp has to offer you guys are worse off then I thought." The daughter of Athena decided to reply saying "I bet he could smash you in less than a minute." Andrew seemed to beam at that but I didn'didn't even reply. I just tapped my foot and a ghost came through the ground. I turned towards him saying "Hey Ranger Collins you still have your tarantula right?" He nodded "Good, chase her with it." The girl screamed and ran away. Andrew didn't like this so he decided to challenge me to a duel. I of course replied saying "Sure, but good luck. You'll need it." I then pulled my wings out and flew down to the arena leaving gaping campers behind.

I decided to not even use my weapons or armor to show how bad this kid truly was. He walked into the arena after a couple minutes wearing regular bronze armor and holding his sword Riptide, which if I do say so myself. I called out to him saying "Let's make it interesting. I win, you give me your sword. You win, I give you one of my swords. Deal?" He took it like I knew he would considering his personality. He smirked thinking he was getting a easy win when I didn't get into a ready position. Little did he know he was about to be embarrassed badly. H swung a wild left diagonal slash only for me to sidestep right, hit his wrist while sweeping his legs out from under him and then put my foot at his throat all in two fluid motions. I knew the daughter of Athena was sneaking up behind me so I decided to let her be until she stabbed at me and I grabbed her wrist and snapped it saying "Two things: You cast a shadow and you dont neccesarily move quietly." She had a look on her face the shone of pain and shock. All the campers were gaping at me so I told them "I've trained since I could walk. This is nothing." I decided to be nice. "I'm in a good mood so I'll tell you my parentage." The campers leaned forward in their seats eager to know who I was. I grabbed my new weapon, threw the Athena spawn on Andrew and then stepped forward saying " My name is Perseus Jackson Son of Thanatos, Champion of Hades, and the Ghost King." While my crown descended on my head from the shadows. "I've lived in the Underworld my entire life and have trained with all the heroes of old, and these are my weapons and armor." I stuck my hands out and the ground rumbled while the shadows snaked towards me. The shadows wrapped around me after my swords shot up into my hands from cracks in the ground. When the shadows went away my armor was there. It was Stygian Iron like my swords. It had wings designed into the back outlined in gold while my front was a picture of a scythe with Cerberus behind it. All in all I looked like an assassin. One of the campers exclaimed "That was so cool!" While another one yelled out "That was scary!" I told them "I get that a lot from the escaped souls I have to capture." Then I heard Hades speak in my head 'Percy Biance and Nico will be at camp tomorrow. I want you to train them in their powers and weapons training.' I thought back 'Of course Uncle Hades. They are family.' After that, I announced to the campers "The children Andrew and the daughter of Athena wewere supposed to be getting but failed will be coming to camp tomorrow and they are the children of Hades but I swear to the gods I will tear you limb from limb if you disrespect and talk about them. I will be training them personally. GOT IT?! The campers all said yes. I replied with "Good. Now who wants dinner?" Right after that the conch horn sounded and after that the hunters horn. "Looks like we got some visitors."


	4. Training at CampGetting Prophecy

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy POV

I just walked out of the arena towards the hunters leaving behind a bunch of staring campers but I had no time for that now. I needed to apologize to a certain Hunter of Artemis I saved. As I was walking I noticed that Lady Artemis was not here. I just calmly walked up to them and asked "May I speak with your lieutenant? I must apologize for my actions." One of the hunters stepped up and sneered at me while saying "Go away _boy._ She has no wish to speak to you." I just shrugged and said "Whatever. I'll just apologize to all of you then.""Whichever hunter I saved I am sorry for the way I held you while you were falling. I had no wish to do so but it was the only way I could save you. For that, I am sorry. Now I will be going before you guys try to pepper me with arrows. Good bye." I turned to walk away but I guess the hunter I saved stepped up to talk because I heard "Wait, boy. I accept your apology but please refrain from doing it again because I might have to plunge in arrow in your man hood." I involuntarily cringed at that and I turned around to see her smirking. I just gave her what she wanted I guess. I just replied with "Of course." I saw it was the lieutenant that I had saved. I smirked inwardly but did not let it show on my face as I walked away. I couldn't believe the famed lieutenant of the hunt had to get save by a male. I decided to tour the camp seeing as I had went straight to the arena when I got here. I walked to see people canoeing, practicing archery and sword fighting, the cabins, the stables, the woods, and my favorite spot at this wretched camp which is the lava wall. I know what your thinking, you have wings you can just fly? I don't use my wings a lot so they aren't as strong as they should be, but sometimes I like to feel the wind through my wings. I decided I would give it a try. I didn't need a harness though because of my wings so I just went right and started climbing. I dodged a rock as it shot out and jumped to the next rock outcrop. I had to jump again as lava shot from the side so I grabbed onto a foot hold and started making my way upward without a problem. I realized this Camp would be way easier than my training in the Underworld so I decided to slack off a bit. I just walked around the rest of the day and got to know a few campers. I met Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Beckendorf, son of Hephaustaus, Will, son of Apollo, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus. After the sun set I made my way to the Big House to get some sleep.

As I was told, the twin childen of Hades, Bianca and Nico were teleported into my bedroom as soon as I was ready to walk outside. I turned to them and said "Ah, good. You're here. I assume that Uncle has told you guys who you are and why you are here. Correct?" The older sister, Bianca answered saying "No, not really. Only that Greek Mythology is real, which I don't really believe, but we are children of those gods. He told me to talk to a man named Percy once we got here and he mumbled under his breath something about payback." I sighed. "This will be much harder then. Listen, that was your dad, and my patron. He is Hades and the payback thing, well, I kind of turned his room pink for a day." I decided to be blunt about it and not go into a long explanation about it. Bianca replied and said "You're lying." Nico then said "Really? That's so cool! What kind of powers do I have?" I sighed a big long sigh again. I looked at Bianca and said "Watch this and then tell me if you don't believe me." I brought my swords from the Underworld, summoned five skeletons, summoned a ghost from Elysium, pulled my wings out, and brought the shadows towards us. Bianca and Nico's jaws dropped so far, they almost hit the floor. I put everything away and started to laugh at their expressions. I just couldn't help myself. Bianca got out of her shock first and grumbled "Fine, I believe you. Whatever." I laughed which earned me a glare but I just shrugged it off and said "Let's tour this place after breakfest. I want to show you guys around." Nico was bouncing up and down excitedly and Bianca just had this neutral look on her face. As I was touring them around I started explaining their powers and their sleeping arrangements because there is no Hades Cabin. I told them they would be sleeping with me, training with me, and eating with me. I introduced them to my friends that I made yesterday. They all seemed comfortable with them which made me like them even more. I walked to the Big House and told Chiron "These two are the children of Hades that I talked about yesterday. I will train them in their powers and their weaponry and they will sleep in the Big House with me since there is no Hades Cabin. Is that okay, Chiron?" Chiron replied with "Of course, Perseus. You are the only one that knows them and the powers they have after all." I said "Just Percy, sir."

Two weeks later...

Percy POV

Well, I figured out which child is better than the other at powers and weaponry. Nico is better at his powers and he uses a sword. Bianca is better at weaponry and she uses a bow and arrow and hunting knives. She's kind of like the hunters. I wouldn't be surprised if she joined them soon. They are both not near my level but that is to be expected as I have trained since I could walk. I have trained them since sun up to sun down each day so really us three could take on the entire camp. We would have to use a little skeleton back up but still. Powers wise we would crush anyone. The child Poseidon sired is really a disgrace to Poseidon. He has these muddy brown eyes, stringy brown hair, and is really scrawny and only 5'3. The Hunters are still here which worries me. What happened to Artemis? Tonight is the night of Capture the Falg and we will beat the Hunters this time. Bianca, Nico, and I will crush them. Right now we are preparing. Bianca is getting out her black hoodie and black skinny jeans with black and white converse so she has maneuverability. They are also hard because of an enchantment gift from Uncle. He also gave her a Stygian Iron Bow and Arrow that turns into a necklace. Nico has Stygian Iron armor and a Stygian Iron sword that turns into two rings. One for the armor and one for the sword. Tonight is the night the Campers win for the first time.

The battle strategy is this: Bianca, Nico, and I will be the three to get the flag while the Campers plant traps and grow vines to slow the Hunters down and the ones who can't will be placed throughout the woods. I heard the horn which signals the start of the game. I nod to Bianca and Nico and we come up into a triangle position with me leading. We come across the first hunter as we cross the creek and I hurriedly knocked her out. I did not envy her when she woke up. Bianca let loose an arrow and a hunter fell out of the tree. Nico willed the shadows to trap a hunter and knock her out. We continued on at a steady pace occasionally knocking a hunter out. When We got to the flag I shadow travelled to it just as hunters to converge on us. Nico and Bianca summoned skeletons and I added my own to them to hold them off longer. I shadow travelled back to them and started running as fast as I could. Nico and Bianca were catch up but I had a lot more speed than them. I was about to cross the creek when Zoe stepped out in front of me. I looked behind her to see a hunter with our flag. I looked back at Zoe "Sorry about this. I want a fair fight after this though." I then shadow travelled behind her confused face and knocked her out with the pommel of my blade. I then stepped over the creek right before the hunter did. I jumped and fist pumped in celebration while Nico and Bianca laughed at my childish antics. Chiron bellowed "Campers win for the first time!" The hunters were glaring at me but Chiron had a warm genuine smile on his face which showed me he was pleased. Once we got everybody awake and we were walking back I jogged up to Zoe and said "Hey, I was serious about the fair fight. I'd like to try my luck against you. I've heard about you famed huntress." She smirked and said "Anytime boy, but prepare to lose. Got that?" As soon as she stopped talking the Oracle appeared in front of us and looked at Zoe before spewing green mist and talking in what seemed like three voices. I thought that was kind of creepy.

_"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_Campers and Hunters prevail_

_Thanato's child will show the trail_

_Titan's Curse he must withstand_

_and one shall die by their parent's hand"_

I clapped my hands as the green mist flowed back in and Zoe paled. I said "Well, let's call a cabin counseller meeting to discuss this. You should be there Zoe, since its obvious it wanted you to lead this quest."


	5. Start of the Quest

Warrior of the Underworld

Percy's POV

As everyone was going to the Big House I saw Zoe's face was still pale and she looked worried. I know of every Titan's hideout here in America because it was drilled into my head relentlessly, so I obviously know why she's so worried. I went up to talk to her "Hey, why do I get the feeling that you know where Artemis is?" She replied saying "I know where I am going, yes." I said back to her "I do too. I know Artemis is holding up the sky and that would mean the Atlas is out. And that is not good at all." Zoe looked shocked for a second before regaining her composure and saying "I do not know how you know that but yes you are correct." Then. she walked into the Big House, leaving no time for a reply. "Well, that was rude."

As I walked into the Big House I was stopped by the sea spawn before I could sit down. He said "What do you think you are doing here? You're no counselor, so you shouldn't be here." I just cocked an eyebrow and said "I am Hade's counselor seeing as I am his champion." He scoffed and replied "Hades is no Olympian so you have no right to be here." I saw red. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air and spoke in a deadly calm voice "If you ever speak of my Uncle like that again, I will take my time killing you slowly and pain filled. Trust me when I say this because My home is the Underworld. So I suggest you sit down and not speak again unless spoken to." He nodded vigorously and scrambled off to his seat. I had noticed that no one made a move against him so he must not be very well liked. I can see why. He's far too egoistical, arrogant, and conceited. He's vile and self-centered. He needs to be put in his place.

3rd POV

Chiron swallowed the lump in his throat that always came when he was sending off his heroes went on quests and his horse half skittered nervously. He reminded himself to thank the Percy kid after this for saving Annabeth. The girl was like a daughter to him. He began talking "Well, it's obvious that Zoe is leading this quest so we will let her pick her companions." Zoe perked up at this and nodded before saying "I will take Phoebe, along with Thalia and Annabeth and the fifth quest member- Andrew interrupted her saying "I'm going. No if ands or buts about it." Percy scoffed while trying to restrain his laughter and Zoe just lost it, laughing hysterically while everyone just smiled while looking sorta confused as to why they were laughing. Zoe recovered and replied "Ha, no. There is no chance in all of the Underworld I am going on a quest with you." After that Percy didn't even try to hold in his laughter anymore. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor rolling on the ground. Andrew looked angry but with his frame wasn't very intimidating "I've led every major quest since I got here. I recovered Zeus' bolt and got the Golden Fleece." Percy recovered and said "I've been trained my entire life and have been capturing souls and delivering punishments since I was 11. I saw you down there trying to get the bolt and your face was paler than Hades. I watched you guys from the shadows and it seemed you tried to take the glory from somebody else considering your personality. Shut up and sit down." He gave him such an icy glare he visibly flinched. Andrew sat down after that. Zoe gave him a nod in thanks before saying "Well, I was going to ask Percy to be the fifth companion anyways , so what do you say?" Percy had a shocked look on his face when he replied "I would love to but your a man hater. Why would you ask me?" Zoe just looked at him before replying "I just have a feeling you will be needed. Do not question my actions." Percy held his hand up in surrender before saying "Relax, I'm just asking."

Chiron cleared his throat "Now that the quest members have been decided you will need to go and get some sleep because you will need to be up early tomorrow for the quest. Pack your bags tonight. You will leave at dawn." Percy made his way to his room in the Big House while the rest of the cabin counselors went to their cabins. Chiron looked at Percy before calling him back. Percy was surprised but kept a calm mask on before asking "Yes Percy?" Chiron shuffled nervously replying "Thank you for saving Annabeth. She is like a daughter to me. I practically raised her." Percy smiled saying "Not a problem Chiron. Just doing my job as a hero, saving the damsel in distress." Chiron let out a hearty laugh replying "Don't let her hear you say that. Her pride makes it extremely uncomfortable to acknowledge she was unable to save herself." Percy laughed as well before saying "Of course. I will not bring it up." Chiron nodded before leaving. Percy went to bed thinking 'Tomorrow will be a long day.'

The next morning as the questers woke up before dawn, they all had to make sure they had everything packed for the journey. Once everything was set up they all met up at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Chiron cantered up bringing the camp van's keys. "You will need these if you are going where I think you are going." Zoe just nodded and saying a simple "Thank you." They went down the hill where the van was waiting, a comfortable silence between them as they all thought about the quest.

Zoe: I know I will die on this quest but I have served my mistress faithfully for many millennia. I could not die happier.

Phoebe: I cannot believe I have to go on a quest with a _boy _of all things.

Annabeth: I wonder where we are going. Chiron seemed to know. Hmmm...

Thalia: What's gonna happen on this quest? I hope I do not need to be saved again. That was a blow straight to the pride.

Percy: Man, I cannot believe I'm stuck on a quest with four girls with two of them being man haters. Eh well, it could be worse.

They entered the van and started off on their way to Washington, D.C, all thinking of different things but with the same topic: the quest. Percy and Zoe seemed to have come a silent agreement to not speak of where they are going until it was a necessity.


	6. First Day of Quest

First Day of the Quest

Third Person POV

As the van rolled down the streets of Washington D.C, Percy sighed once again as Phoebe threw another verbal jab trying to get a rise from the 14 year old son of Thanatos. Thalia just rolled her eyes as she once again noticed how useless it was for her to try and make him angry. She and Annabeth both wondered about his past and how easily he could've bested some of the best fighters in the camp. Zoe merely focused on driving while Phoebe was infuriated at how he so easily dodged all her attempts to piss him off and she wanted to just punch something.

They decided to stop so they could get something to eat when Percy noticed an empousa walking along with what he suspected was a demigod. He decided to follow them as he didn't want to eat with two man-hating huntresses glaring at him the entire time. When he followed them he made sure to stay hidden in the shadows so as not to be caught. He followed them into a public museum which apparently was rented out. That confused him as it was a public place that shouldn't be rented out. He continued to follow them until he saw they stopped in a room where the shadows were over a mans face that was sitting in a throne. The demingod said "General, we have a piece of the hunter's clothing. I believe her name was Zoe Nigh..." The General spoke in a thunderous voice "Don't speak of the traitors name!" He paled in fear as he replied "Of course General, I won't do it again." The General smirked at his reply before saying "Now bring the teeth. Mortals don't even know they have dragon teeth! Ha!" Percy's already pale skin got even whiter when he realized that they were summoning Sparti. Before they could pass around the piece of clothing he dashed out of the shadows and grabbed it but they got a piece of clothing from him. He could not think about that right now as he dashed into the next shadow as the General roared in anger yelling "Get the demigod!' as he dropped to the floor with a thunderous crash, cracking the marble floor.

Percy ran out of shadow next to a diner that apparently the girls were eating in. He ran in and stopped to look at them before saying "We need to go." Phoebe was the first to respond as she sneered at him saying "Well, what's got you shaking in your boots kid?" Percy met her steely gaze with his own as he replied with a simple "Sparti." Zoe, Annabeth, and Phoebe paled while Thalia looked confused. Thalia asked "What's a Sparti?" Percy rolled his eyes before saying "I'll explain later. We need to go now." As they go up to go three Sparti walked in the front door so Zoe suggested "Back door?" They sprinted out the back door before Percy said "Wait." He pulled out his sword and drove it into the ground as six skeletons and three ghosts came up clawing through the ground. He told them "Distract the Sparti." before looking over at his comrades and saying "They won't hold them off for long. We need to go now." They ran for a couple blocks before Phoebe turned to Percy and yelled in his face "What the Hades' was that boy?" Percy's eyes flashed dangerously and Phoebe backed up a step in fear as Percy seemed to get mad as the shadows itched closer towards their master and skeletons started to claw at the ground. He said "Don't you ever use my uncles name like that again or I will kill you. Do we understand each other?" Phoebe nodded her head as Percy held a dangerous aura about him, not much weaker than a god's and only fourteen. Percy's eyes softened before apologizing "I'm sorry. I just hate when uncle is made to look like a bad deity. He is just misunderstood. Now, those were Sparti meant to be sent after Zoe but I grabbed her clothing piece while they grabbed a piece of mine so they are after me now. The General summoned them." He sent the last part with a pointed look at Zoe whose face filled with plain terror. Zoe spoke up "It is time you three know where we are going." Percy looked at her incredulously. "You think now is the time to tell them?" Zoe nodded while the other three looked confused. Thalia spoke up "Okay, somebody tell me everything that just fucking happened. Like right now." Percy looked at her before replying "Sparti are almost impossible to kill and once they catch your scent they don't stop until they are dead. We are going on a quest to free Artemis from holding up the sky in Atlas' place." The three gasped as Percy and Zoe's faces were grim. Phoebe looked at Zoe with betrayal in her eyes "You knew, the entire time and you didn't tell me?" Zoe slowly shook her head replying "I decided it was best not to lest we make you panic." Phoebe still had disbelief and betrayal written all over her face but let the matter go. Percy starting walking away calling over his shoulder " Come on we need to go. I think we have spent too much time here. We need to find a place to sleep." Thalia spoke up "Maybe we should take a train there." Zoe nodded her assent along with Annabeth and Phoebe. Percy shrugged and said " As long as nobody has any better ideas. No? Okay, good. Trains here we come." He walked off with the other four following him.

When they got to the train station they noticed the Sparti had caught up and desperately looked for an escape route when Percy noticed a train that was named _Sunset Railways. _Percy pointed to it yelling "Come on!" The five demigods sprinted to the train with the two huntresses leading due to Artemis' blessing. They neared the pain as it pulled open almost by magic which got the gears working in Percy's head. They leaped into the darkness before Thalia turned on the light switch which showed them they were in a train car full of cars. Percy called out 'I got the Spyder." before shadow travelling into the car leaving the other four to sort who's car is who's. After about 30 minutes Percy got a little visit from Thalia apparently wanting to talk. Thalia slid into the passenger seat before saying "So what was growing up like for you?" Percy looked at her surprised before drinking in the sight before him as he noticed for the first time how beautiful she was especially with her punk style of clothing which looked really good. Little did her know Thalia was looking him up and down with his hoodie on and the scar running down the side of his face. She thought he looked really good. They looked up into each others eyes before blushing and looking away. Percy started stuttering as he talked to answer her question which surprised him "Uh, um, well most of the time it was training on top of training on top of training. My father wanted me to be ready when I went out into the mortal world. I only started doing missions for the Underworld when I was eleven. I trained from the time I could walk and sometimes I wish I had the life you guys had." Thalia bitterly spat out "Trust me, no you don't." Percy looked at her in surprise before asking "And why is that?" Thalia didn't trust people but she felt like she could trust Percy so she decided to tell him "I had an abusive mother and lost my brother when I was 4. I ran away at 12 and met up with Luke and Annabeth. Hades' sent his minions after me after learning of my existence and I got turned into a tree saving my friends by Zeus. The Golden Fleece brought me back after Luke betrayed the gods and stabbed my tree with poison. I've only been alive again for a few months now. Trust me when I say you had it good." She was crying by the end of her rant and Percy put an arm around her shoulders even though he doesn't really comfort people. There was just something that was drawing him to her. Thalia's cries soon changed into silent tears and sobs until her breathing steadied when Percy realized that she had fallen asleep. He had to pick her up and get out of the car without waking her up which was tricky as he brought her back to her car. She shifted more comfortably into his arms and he tensed but quickly relaxed as he saw she hadn't woken up. He put her in a car before walking back to his and plopping down just as a voice spoke up from the back. "Looks like she's taken a liking to ya my friend." He quickly whirled around as he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry to scare ya. Name's Fred. Your welcome for the ride." His eyes widened as he realized who was before him. "Apollo." he breathed out. Apollo grinned before saying "It's Fred right now. Zeus doesn't like us to interfere with mortal quests. I just wanted to thank you man. I know it's not easy going on a quest with two man-hating hunters for a goddess that won't like you because you have a dick. We may fight and argue but that's my sister and it means a lot to me you are helping." Percy smiled and replied "Not a problem Apollo. Not a problem at all." Apollo grinned before saying "Well, I got to get back now. Thanks again man. Bye." "Bye, Apollo." Percy leaned his seat back right before he drifted into the realms of Morpheus.


	7. Percy's Memories

Percy's Training/Missions

3rd POV

As Percy sleeps, his mind goes back to his past training when he was little. He also remembers his first mission and all the emotions that come with it. He remembers conversations with his father and the lessons he learned from Achilles.

5 year old Percy

"Come on kiddo, hold the sword up for daddy." Thanatos says. Percy whines "Daddy, why do I have to do this. Why can't I go hang out with Achilles?" Thanatos sighs as he had expected this "You need to be ready for the mortal world. I can't have you die on me. I just can't. I wouldn't be able to take it." Percy nods like he understands but he doesn't. He wants to make his daddy proud of him so he holds his sword just like his daddy has taught him for the past 30 minutes. Thanatos give him a big smile so Percy smiles back knowing his daddy is happy.

7 year old Percy

Percy swings his sword at the dummy again before dropping to the ground from exhaustion. Daddy has had him doing this for an hour and a half so he could perfect it but he feels like that'll never happen. Thanatos barks out "Again." Percy lifts his head up with innocent eyes asking "Why? My arms hurt and my legs are shaking daddy." But he feels like he let his dad down so he moves to get up again and Thanatos eyes soften before he speaks to him "I'm sorry child, you can go rest." Percy looks up with wide eyes as if asking 'Really?' Thanatos jerks his head towards where Percy's room is. Percy smiles really big before moving as fast as he could to his room. Thanatos watches him with sad eyes as he goes. He thinks of his child and how soon he will have to go on missions for both him and Lord Hades. He also thinks that one day he will have to reap his child's soul. He does not know if he will be able to handle that. He shakes his head to rid himself of such thoughts. They are a long ways away and can wait.

9 year old Percy

Percy was training with Achilles when his dad walked in. Achilles had just smacked his sword out of his hand with his spear so the match was over anyways. Thanatos says "From now on you will be learning to dual wield swords." Percy was confused. He replied "Why now? Why never before?" Thanatos said "You need to be at least competent in all types of weaponry so from now on you will be training with Spears, bows, axes, scythe etc. Scythe is my weapon so you'll take to that naturally of course though." Percy was pleased but then remembered how much training that would take. He sighed before replying "Okay dad. I'll do it." Thanatos smiled with a proud look in his eyes before handing him his other sword.

11 year old Percy

Percy's first mission was today and he had to get an escaped soul from Indianapolis, IN. He was nervous because he didn't want to fail his father and patron but he also was excited because he could finally see if all his training had paid off. He decided he also was a bit scared because this soul escaped from the fields of punishment. He hugged his father who said "Good luck." and nothing more. Hades merely gave him a nod and a small smile before waving him off. He willed the shadows to take him to downtown Indianapolis. He stumbled a bit falling out of the shadow because he had never shadow traveled that far before. He walked to an alleyway on Massachusetts St. because that is what his sources told him they would be. What he didn't expect was a gun pointed at him when he walked into the alleyway.

The soul told him "My new masters want to crush you before you become a real threat." Percy became confused at that but shook it off before pulling at the ring that held his bow and pointed it at the soul saying "Come peacefully and I will see to it you go to the fields of a spot del and not back to the fields of punishment." The soul chuckled before saying "How about not? I'll kill you and not go back the Underworld." As he was saying this he didn't realize Percy willed his bow back to a ring and threw a dagger at his gun making it fly out of his hands. He ran at him to put on some Stygian Iron chains to take him back but the soul had other plans he drew a dagger and ran it down the side of his face from temple to jaw making a deep cut. Percy stumbled back not expecting this before summoning his sword and slashing at the soul. The souls dagger clattered out of his hand and onto the street. Percy expected him to give up but he got shoved into a wall making him dizzy from the force combined with the blood loss. The soul smirked but Percy willed the shadows to chain him and the soul became panicked. Percy willed the shadows to the Underworld throne room before dropping to his knees, the blood loss taking his toll. Thanatos ran up to his son seeing the side of his before stitching it up. Hades took the soul and patted Percy on his shoulder before walking out. Percy looked up to his father and asked if he did good. Thanatos exclaimed "Of course, your safe and got the soul. You will have a nasty scar though." Percy waved it off before collapsing into his father's arms. Thanatos took him to his room and laid him down. He kissed his forehead, tucked him in and walked out.


	8. Chat With Some Gods

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in like forever. I've been busy with classes and all of that not to mention, I just got my computer to work again. I hope you guys can forgive me but I promise the updates will be more consistent from now on. Like once a week or maybe two weeks depending on my writer's block. And now that I look back on the story I realize that I never posted a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with the PJO/HOO series.**

Warrior of the Underworld

Third POV

As Percy woke up he was confused to find himself in a Spyder until he realized he was on a train moving west and remembered that he was on a quest to save Lady Artemis. He then blushed despite himself as he remembered Thalia caught him checking her out. And he's dense enough to not realize Thalia was doing the same thing. He composed himself and got out of the car, walking towards his questmates. They were all circled up on the floor making small talk. He decided to sit in between Thalia and Zoe. He sat closer towards Thalia which did not go unnoticed by Annabeth, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Thalia looked over and flashed him a small smile, with a slight tint to her cheeks. Percy smiled back, a tiny blush adorning his face. This interaction caused Annabeth to narrow her eyes even more and resolved to talk to her best friend about it as soon as she could but for now all she could do was make small talk with her.

Percy then piped up "Did anybody think to bring any food? I sure as hell forgot but I'm starving. Remind me to stop somewhere ASAP." Zoe produced some food from her bag to ration between everybody while Phoebe sneered and said "Of course the only boy on the trip would forget to pack essentials. Waste of space. You all are." Percy got a little angry and replied "Whoa, whoa, whoa step off your high horse. I made a simple mistake. One you are also capable of making." Phoebe opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Zoe "Let us not argue until we finish our quest at least. The boy has saved our lives. We owe him to at least cooperate for now." Phoebe looked a little red faced and betrayed but grudgingly nodded.

"Great now that that's settled we need to figure out how to get off the train." Even as the words left Annabeth's mouth the train slowed to a stop. They stepped out onto a little ski resort town in New Mexico. As they were discussing what they planned to do nxt, a pure white limousine burst out of nowhere and slowed down to a stop next to them. Ares walked out and growled out "The lady wants to see Perseus. The rest of ya can scram." Percy was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was nervous. What did the war god want with him? He looked back at his friends and joked "I can take this guy no problem. Why don't you go look for some food for us?" They all looked reluctant, even Phoebe, but did as he asked. Ares eyes flared with power when he said that but nothing seeing as he was already spoken for and he was already on bad terms with Aphrodite. He shuddered to think what would happen the next time he was caught with a mortal woman and not with her.

Percy walked to the car slowly, his eyes never leaving Ares. He opened the car door still facing Ares but turned around and slid into the seat. As he looked at the woman across from him he lost all train of thought. She was absolutely stunning. He couldn't tell you what she looked like because she changed beetween the various crushes Percy had on people. Oh, there was Thalia. Oh, and it's staying on Thalia. Although, he could notice some small details that wasn't right. She was tanner than Thalia and she had more freckles on her face. She looked down at herself and back at him. "Ah, so that's who you're falling for. I was debating about whether it was her or that nasty Hunter Zoe." Percy couldn't even form coherent sentences. "Um, ugh, err, what?" Aphrodite giggled. "You're adorable." Percy straightened out and said "I don't like her. I have no idea what you're talking about." Aphrodite laughed and asked him "Still in denial?" Percy slumped some and said "Okay, yeah maybe I do like her. But only a little." Aphrodite sighed "Ah, young love. But I'm afraid our time is up. I think I'm gonna have fun with you. Lots of twists and turns." Percy's jaw dropped and he tried to reply but Ares yanked him out of the car and told him to get lost.

Percy walked away to find his friends but as it seemed, they were just around the corner trying to eavesdrop. They looked embarrassed to be caught and tried to give an explanation. "We, uh, thought you would need some help." Percy seemed amused. "It's fine, it's fine. Me and Aphrodite just had a little chat is all." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at this as suspicion formed in her brain. There was a reason Aphrodite wamted to talk with Percy and she thought she knew. Percy turned and said "Well, did you guys at least get food?" They all looked down guiltily. Percy looked at them incredously "Seriously, how could you forget the food? That's important." He immediately set off to find a restaurant where he could get some food to take with him. He looked behind him where the others were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. "Well, what are you waiting for? We need all the time we can get to save Lady Artemis." They all rushed forward after him to find a place to eat, as they all noticed they were famished.

They had eaten at a Taco Bell that they found at the end of the main road. They had all decided that the best thing they had was the quesarito. Annabeth took Thalia aside to eat with her so she could ask some questions that had been bothering her. Annabeth decided to start with "Do you like Percy?" Thalia spluttered and became red faced as she tried to deny it but Annabeth could see right through her. They weren't best friends for nothing. She had a habit of trying to pop her fingers every time she lied. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and said "You're a liar. I can tell when you're lying so there is no use of trying to lie. Do you like Percy?" Thalia sighed "Yes, I like Percy but you can't tell him. I don't know if he likes me." Annabeth rolled her eyes "Oh, please a blind man could see the way he looks at you. He obviously likes you." Thalia's eyes started to shine with hope as she asked "Really? You think so?" annabeth nodded her head. "Now, that that's settled I think you should go tell him you like him." Thalia shook her head. "I'm going to wait until after the quest is over. We can't afford to lose focus during this. We need to find and free Lady Artemis." Annabeth agreed wuth her. "Good idea." They stood up to throw their trash away when they notice that everybody had finished and was waiting on them. Zoe stood up with a scowl on her face and said "About time you two are ready to leave. Let's go. We are wasting daylight."  
They left the restaurant and walked west as they knew their destination was in the west. They came upon these huge mounds of trash piles that streched for miles on end. Thalia bent over to pick one up when Percy shouted "Don't pick anything up. This is the junkyard of the gods. They don't like it when somebody tries to steal their things." Thalia paled but nodded as she straightened back out. Percy walked forward and looked back at the group. "Vamanos, we don't have all day." Thalia muttered "What does that even mean?" Annabeth leaned over as they started to walk "It means come on in spanish."


	9. Junkyard of the Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have affiliation with the PJO/HOO series.**

Warrior of the Underworld

Third POV

As the five walked through the junkyard of the gods, they heard a rumble from the far off distance. Percy groaned. "Alright, who took something?" Zoe and Phoebe looked enraged at being accused, by a male at that. Annabeth looked indifferent towards the accusation seeing as she knew she hadn't taken anything. Thalia looked down ashamed.

Percy caught onto the look faster than the rest despite knowing her the least amount of time. What can you say? Some people just seem to connect. Percy and Thalia looked to have that. Thalia then looked outraged as she held out a statue that was of her father. "It reminds me of my brother. I have nothing of him. This is what I assume he would look like all grown up. So hate me all you want. I'm not putting it down nor do I regret it." Percy eyes and face softened as he heard her outburst. Thalia seemed to break down and Percy moved to pull her in all seemed to forget about the rumble they heard a while back as a metal statue now stood in front of them.

Zoe breathed out "Impossible." Phoebe and Thalia looked over to her as Thalia asked "What is it?" Percy said "It's Talos. The statue that was made to guard Europa in Crete." Annabeth then said "No, it must be a prototype. That's too small to be the original Talos." Percy nodded his head in agreement. They then heard a horrible screeching sound that made them cover their ears as Talos pulled his rusted sword out of his sheath. The demigods quickly recovered and pulled out their respective weapons as they scattered. Talos lumbered towards Annabeth and Thalia. When Percy noticed this, he quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and shot several arrows towards the automatons head. They scraped off the side ofhis head, exceot for one which went into his earhole. It did the trick as it gained it's attention. Percy paled as it started towards him.

Zoe and Phoebe then shot arrows toward the back of his knees as he started moving faster towards Percy. Talos knees buckled from multiple arrows being shot towards them, but they were a mere annoyance that he shook off. Talos looked confused on where to go before deciding on going towards his latest attacker. He moved quicker than they would've thought possible as he walked towards them. He swung the sword he was holding and Zoe saw this coming and dived out of the way but Phoebe wasn't quick enough.

Percy saw this and shadow travelled as quick as he could while erecting a shadow barrier around himself and Phoebe. He summoned ghosts from Elysium and dead soldiers to reinforce the barrier as it started to crack and look much like a spider web. Phoebe was hyperventilating as she got over her shock of almost dying. She started to question why Percy was doing this. All she had done this entire trip was put him down and insult him and his kind. Phoebe vowed to herself to apologize for her actions as soon as she got the chance. While this was running through her mind, Percy's barrier finally broke and he was sent backwards as his warriors were sent back to the Underworld. As Thalia saw this she became furious that this stupid automaton is trying to hurt her and her friends over a stupid statue. She pulled out her spear and shield, Aegis, And Pointed her spear to the sky as she brought forth one of the most powerful lightning bolts she has ever summoned. Once it reached the tip of her spear she pointed towards Talos and it rushed towards him and hit him square in the face. Talos stumbled backwards from the force of the bolt as he swung his head towards Thalia. he advanced on her. Zoe and Phoebe shot arrows at her but they were annoyances that he merely ignored. Annabeth could do nothing but sit next to her friend as she has no ranged weapon to try and attract his attention.

They all seemed to forget about Perseus which is the last person you should forget about. Percy walked over a pile of junk with a furious expression on his face and his hoodie ripped to shreds, along with rips in his jeans, and smoke rising off of him. He said nothing and his face was as sharp as stone. He called the shadows towards him and wrapped them around his hands. He brought forth several skeletons to help him fight off Talos. "You guys need to go. It's about to get ugly." They collectively disagreed with him telling him they were staying. Percy grew angry. "I said go! You guys will just get in the way here. This is gonna get bad. I'll catch up to you guys. I do have wings remember?" The four seemed reluctant but with Percy shouting at them to go once more, they left.

Little did he know, they were just going to find a means of transportation and come back. As they sought a way to get them all to their destination, Percy's battle with Talos had begun. The shadows wrapped around his hand lashed out towards the automatons head and he took a step backwards as it was unexpected but he swiftly recovered and swung his sword sideways at Percy. Percy reacted by unfurling his wings and flying upwards. He yelled out "Undead attack!" Unfortunately, he knew it would do little more than distract the robot. As they ran towards Talos he thought of whatever he could to defeat Talos. He was racking his brain for answers, but when he saw Talos foot lift up to a maintenance hatch, he knew what he had to do. However, as he was thinking this Talos killed the last of his skeletons and swung his sword in a sideways arc towards Percy. Percy scoffed as he flew up again but underestimated the automatons intelligence as he changed the arc of his sword to accommodate the change in Percy's position.

Percy was surprised to be hit and lost control of his wings and landed hard on a pile of junk. He looked down at his left leg that was already going numb, and he could see why. A spear seemed to pierce him from behind when he fell. Percy knew from a long lifetime of injuries he would not be able to walk on it so he would have to wait until the perfect moment to fly up towards the hatch on Talos' foot. He waited until Talos was bringing his foot down onto him to break the spear off inside his body so it would not hinder him and flew up into the hatch. He didn't know which button to press so he pulled out both swords and swung wildly at the machine. He felt his vision blur and knew the blood loss was getting to him so with the last of his energy he shadow travelled to his patron and uncle's domain, The Underworld.

As soon as Hades saw him he jumped off of his throne and ran towards his nephew. Hades pulled him onto his lap and cradled his head as he called for Percy's father. He quickly summoned some nectar and poured it over the wound and then forced some into his mouth for him to swallow. It was enough to stabilize the wound until Thanatos could get here and completely heal him. Thanatos had the power to give and take away life. His healing capacities far surpassed Hades'.

As soon as Thanatos heard Hades' frantic call about his son he dropped the mortal girl he was carrying to the Underworld and flashed away immediately. He did not want to kill the girl anyways. As soon as he reached the palace he ran to his son and poured his power into Percy's wound. He could take far more of his power than others could what with him being his son. His wound closed but he remained unconscious as he had expended too much energy and would need rest. Thanatos told Hades "I will bring him back to his quest mates. I have questions." Hades nodded and replied "Report to me after you are done. I wish to know as well." Thanatos nodded and shadow travelled out whilst cradling his son.

He found the quest members relatively easy. Their aura was hard to ignore. He saw that they had found a car and were moving towards the junkyard of the gods. he flashed right in front of them which caused them to slam the brakes and skid to a stop. They all jumped out weapons ready until they realized who he was holding and who he was. They bowed to him in respect and fear. Thanatos asked "What happened to my son?" Thalia started to explain but when she got to the point of leaving Percy behind his eyes flashed dangerously as he asked "Why did you decide to listen to him and leave my son behind?" There was a hidden message behind that. _Choose your words carefully for they might just be your last. _They all seemed to cower but Thalia regained her courage and continued with the story. After she finished Thanatos just sighed and said "I had figured he would do something like this but I had hope that he would not try it. Put him to rest in the back of the car. He will need a few more hours of rest before he will be able to wake again. He has expended much of his energy and will be weak when he wakes up. Do not leave him again or you will face my wrath and no being on earth will be able to hide you from me. And as for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems my son has taken a liking to you. Do not mess with his emotions or I shall bring you down to the Underworld and oversee your torture personally." Thalia paled as much as she could, white as she was, but nodded vigorously in affirmation. Thanatos nodded his approval before handing his son towards her and turning away, already again looking at his Ipad.

"I will be watching your progress on this quest from here on out. Do not allow this to happen again." He called out as he looked over his shoulder. They all nodded to him, and said their thanks for bringing him back. Thanatos nodded before flying away. They all gathered back in the small black SUV and laid Percy in the farthest back seat to rest. Zoe started to drive towards the Hoover Dam hoping Percy would wake up before they got there. She had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Leave me reviews as it gives me motivation to continue the story. The part where Thanatos healed Percy, I figure that since he is the god of death he would have healing power as it was his decision on who was killed and who wasn't.**


	10. Hoover Dam

** Disclaimer: I do not own or have affiliation with the PJO/HOO series.**

Warrior of the Underworld

Third POV

As Zoe drove, Phoebe sat in the front passenger seat of the SUV, and Annabeth sat in a bucket seat. Thalia decided that she would sit in the back with Percy's head on her lap as he was sprawled on the backseat. Thalia was stroking Percy's black untamable hair as Phoebe looked at them in disgust, but then she started to have these thoughts in her head as she started to remember she had to apologize to Percy. She was thinking _'What did I do for him to save me?' 'Why did he save me? I've been nothing but rude to him the entire trip.' 'I am going to have to apologize. It seems that I misjudged this boy.'_

As these thoughts went through her head, Percy started to stir and he wrapped an arm around Thalia and snuggled his face into her stomach. Thalia's face reddened as Percy did this. Zoe and Phoebe looked in the rear view mirror and snorted in disgust. Annabeth turned around to see what they were looking at and had to stifle her laughter as she realized that the big bad Percy was snuggling into Thalia.

Zoe looked at Thalia and said "You must wake him up. We will be at the Hoover Dam soon." Thalia nodded and shook Percy awake. Percy shot up like a bullet out of gun. Percy looked around while asking "Huh? Wha?" Thalia laughed and said "Percy, first wipe the drool off of your cheek. Secondly, we're at Hoover Dam." Percy blushed furiously before wiping his cheeks off and replying "How did I get here?" Thalia looked down as she remembered her meeting with the boy she likes father. Seeing that the others were not going to answer him, Annabeth took the liberty to answer his question. "Your father had you in his arms and found us and gave you back to us. He must have healed you, since he said you would need rest to get your energy back. Although, he did threaten us when we told him what happened." Zoe and Phoebe bristled as they remembered that moment. They were not proud they were threatened by a male, even though it did happen to be the god of Death who coul kill them with nothing but a touch, and could do nothing about it.

Percy looked exasperated at his father's protection. He mentally thought _'Father, I told them to leave. You did not have to threaten them. They are my friends, ya know?' _Thanatos replied _'I must look out for you. You are my only child. I do not want to reap your soul son. Please do not recklessly put yourself into danger. Think about me before you make such decisions. Think about how I would feel reaping your soul.' _Percy looked down and said _'Alright, father. I am sorry for neglecting your feelings. I had not thought about such things. I was merely trying to protect my friends.' _Thanatos grinned before replying _'Of course, son. Are you sure it was not for the daughter of Zeus you seem to have taken a liking to?' _Percy spluttered _'Wha? Huh? How? Father, I know not what you speak of.' _Thanatos smirked _'If you say so son. It was good talking to you again but I must go. My duties won't perform themselves now, will they?' _Percy looked down before replying _'No, no they won't dad. Talk to you soon.' _

When Percy ended the conversation the entire car was looking at him in worry. Zoe asked "Are you alright?" Percy seemed confused before replying "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Thalia looked at him like he was crazy. "You were staring out into nowhere for like 5 minutes and then you blushed really hard and then you turned sad like something happened. Are you crazy? I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Actually, I'm positive you're crazy." Percy blushed before rolling his eyes. "I'm not crazy. I was having a conversation with my father. " They all nodded accepting the explanation.

Zoe said "We have reached Hoover Dam. Everyone out." They all piled out of the van. Annabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of such amazing architecture. They started walking towards the entrance. They got separated in the large crowd at the entrance. Annabeth walked towards the elevator to go to the bottom of the dam. Zoe and Phoebe went to the food bar to stock up on foods even though most of it was unhealthy. They still had to be prepared. Thalia and Percy decided to just walk around talking to each other and enjoying the sight around them.

Thalia seemed uncomfortable, and that wasn't okay with Percy, even if he didn't understand why she was uncomfortable. Percy had little to no experience with girls seeing as he had grown up in the Underworld. He didn't like the fact that Thalia was uncomfortable. He wondered if he did something wrong. He decided to ask her about it. "Thalia, have I done something wrong? You seem uneasy." Thalia looked at him incredulously, wondering how somebody could be so dense. She slapped him upside the head and said "How can you be so dense. I like you. Have you not noticed the hints I've been dropping?" Percy reeled back in shock. "I... I also have feelings for you. I had no idea how to express them. I have like no experience with girls. I did grow up in the Underworld. Not exactly the best place to look for girls."

Thalia blushed as she realized that he was right. "I'm sorry Percy. I had forgot about your upbringing." Percy waved it off. "No hard feelings. However, I do have a question. What does that make us?" Thalia stopped and pulled Percy into her, smashing her lips into his. Percy was so shocked he was frozen. However, he quickly recovered and kissed back. They were so engrossed in the kiss, they failed to notice the Sparti closing in on them. They only noticed when Thalia was sent flying from a kick from one of the Sparti.

Percy immediately drew his two swords and turned to face them. He sent a quick prayer to his uncle. _'Uncle, please bless my sword so I may kill these Sparti.' _Hades replied '_Your swords are now blessed.' _Percy grinned before running towards the first Sparticus and swiping downwards trying to slash his chest. The Sparticus blocked it with his spear shaft and pushed him backwards. Percy rushed forward again and feinted to the left side and as he went to block it Percy stabbed at his right side with his other sword. The Sparticus burst into flames and turned to ashes.

Percy wondered why the other Sparti weren't attacking him until he realized the others had showed up and were trying to keep them busy. Percy yelled out "Keep them busy until I can get to you! I can kill them!" The others just focused on keeping their opponents busy for the time being. Percy looked to where he was needed most. He dashed towards Phoebe as he realized she slipped and her Sparticus was advancing on her fallen form. He hurriedly thrust his sword into its chest and watched as it turned to ashes. He turned to Phoebe and asked "Do you mind giving the others support fire?" Phoebe nodded and pulled out her bow.

Percy ran towards Thalia since she looked like she was having problems facing two even with her Zeus powers. Percy blocked one Sparti sword and grinned at Thalia. "Having troubles?" Thalia gritted her teeth and swung her spear at the other Sparti's head and replied "Just kill them so we can help the others." Percy slipped inside the Sparticus guard and thrust up into his chin effectively turning him to ashes. He immediately turned around and thrust his sword into the other Sparti's back. Percy leaned over and kissed Thalia's cheek and then turned around to go help Annabeth.

Percy rushed towards where Annabeth was struggling to fend off her opponent as he held a way longer weapon. Percy didn't seem to mind as he shoved aside a spear thrust meant for Annabeth and swung at his head but it was blocked by his shield. Thrown off by the miss, Percy stumbled backwards and the Sparti took advantage of this and tried to jab his spear into his stomach. Percy regained his balance and spun away from it but it still cut his side pretty deep. Percy willed the shadows to hold the Sparticus down by his limbs and drove his sword into his chest.

Percy stumbled back as the blood loss made him dizzy. Thalia rushed over and fed him some spare ambrosia she had in her pockets. "Dammit Percy, you need to be more careful." Percy laughed "It's only a scratch babe. Calm down." Annabeth looked over as he said that and asked "Did I miss something between you two?" Percy intertwined his hand with Thalia's as Zoe and Phoebe looked on in disgust. Percy said proudly "I am proud to say that Thalia is now my girlfriend." Annabeth nodded her head in acceptance as they all started to walk away but Percy heard a noise. He told the others "Go on ahead. I'll catch up. I think I heard something." They didn't want to leave him behind again remembering last time but they nodded. He looked over the edge and saw that there was some animal in the water. It tried to call up to him but he couldn't understand a word it was saying. He wasn't a child of Poseidon. All it sounded like to him was "MOOO!"

Percy was confused on why this half-serpent, half-cow creature was trying to talk to him. It should know he wouldn't understand what he was saying. He walked away feeling confused and guilty which just made him even more confused. He walked back to the others and they asked where he went. He replied with "Nothing important. Just some sea creature." They accepted the explanation.

Thalia asked "So where do we need to go next?" Zoe looked over before replying "We need to go to San Francisco to see Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea." Annabeth paled upon hearing those words. She did not want to have to go back to her hometown, especially where her mortal family was located. Thalia was the first to notice this as she left Percy's side to comfort her best friend. Percy looked over in confusion before asking "Are you okay Annabeth?"

Annabeth shook her head before burying it farther into Thalia's shoulder. Thalia looked over at him and said "Her mortal family lives there. She ran away when she was seven. They aren't exactly on the best terms. Let's just move on." Zoe said "Well, we were going to have to head there anyways. Mount Tamalpais is located there and that is where my father used to hold the sky along with the Titan base of operations." They said nothing, as Thalia continued to comfort Annabeth. She looked down at her and asked "Are you okay? We need to get moving." Annabeth nodded before stepping out of Thalia's embrace, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Percy said "Well, let's get moving folks. We're on a time limit here." They all nodded before moving forward, following Percy out of Hoover Dam.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had an essay to do for English and couldn't find the time to finish this but I made it slightly longer to try and make up for it. Please leave reviews for me. It gives me motivation to continue writing for you guys. I won't abadon this though, if you decide not to review.**


End file.
